Toby Determined
Little man |personality = |birthday = |occupation = Reporter for and head of the Gravity Falls Gossiper |alliance = Gravity Falls Gossiper |goal = To get good stories to save his failing newspaper |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = |friends = Fisherman; Sheriff Blubs; Deputy Durland; Gideon Gleeful (former) |minions = |enemies = Dipper Pines (former); Mabel Pines (former); Stan Pines(former); Gideon Gleeful |likes = Shandra Jimenez; Pioneer Day ; The Mystery Fair |dislikes = People making fun of him; Being threatened; Being called ugly |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?" }} Toby Determined is a writer, editor, and journalist for the Gravity Falls Gossiper. He has a huge crush on local news reporter Shandra Jimenez, and has a life-size cardboard cutout of her. He is also left-handed. History Toby is first seen in the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" at Lake Gravity Falls, taking a picture of a citizen who has caught a large fish. He is formally introduced as a reporter covering the reopening of the Mystery Shack's wax museum in "Headhunters." Dipper and Mabel eventually accuse him of the decapitation of Wax Stan, with several pieces of evidence supporting their theory; namely his left-handedness and his shoe matching the footprints left at the scene of the crime. However, Toby is eventually found to be innocent because he had security camera footage of himself at work at the time of the attack. He was making out with a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez. Toby makes his next appearance in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" when he calls Dipper to ask him if he would like to be interviewed about whether he has seen anything unusual in the town. However, he is really helping Gideon Gleeful lure Dipper into a trap so he can kill Dipper. In return for making the call, Gideon gives Toby Shandra Jimenez's phone number. Toby appears again in "Irrational Treasure," celebrating Pioneer Day. He welcomes Grunkle Stan, Dipper, and Mabel when they arrive, only to run away from an angered Stan (who despises Pioneer Day). Toby is later seen taking Pacifica Northwest's family picture. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Toby can be seen riding the Ferris wheel by himself at the Mystery Fair. .]] In "Summerween," Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, Candy, and Soos go trick-or-treating and scream in horror when they see Toby after they ring his doorbell, thinking his face was a mask. He then says that's his real face. He then puts on a mask, which the gang says makes him look better, and Toby sadly sighs. In "Bottomless Pit!," Toby's face can be seen for an instant on the cover of the newspaper Stan holds up, with a headline reading "Reporter Calls Mo..." followed by the word "Pleasant." In "The Deep End," Toby's voice is heard through the radio at the Mystery Shack, reporting the weather forecast as well as announcing the opening week at the Gravity Falls Pool. In "Land Before Swine," Dipper and Soos look at some newspaper articles written by Toby. In "Gideon Rises," he attends the Mystery Shack's Grand Closing and, like nearly everyone else in the crowd, is charmed by Gideon. He appears at the scene of the explosion caused by Gideon's robot. In "Mabel's Guide to Art," Mabel draws a "cat-icature" of Toby. In "Scary-oke," Toby attends the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack. He offers to take a picture, but Stan declines, pointing out that his "camera" is actually a cinderblock. At the end of the episode, Agent Powers and Agent Trigger briefly mistake him for a zombie, then realise he is just a "very ugly man". Appearance He wears a classic journalist outfit with suspenders and a small press fedora that is common in 20th century comic books, but instead it says "HAT" on it instead of "PRESS." He has brown hair and glasses, with a mustache and three freckles near the top of his head. He has a long nose like Grunkle Stan's. He has a large, hideous birthmark on his torso. He has small black shoes with a hole in the left one. Sightings Quotes Trivia *His name is a pun on the words, to be determined, referencing uncertain material in newspapers. *Like the Wax Figures, Toby has a hole in his shoe. *He is the only Gravity Falls resident known to be left-handed. *He has scoliosis. *People often mistake him for a monster and think he is ugly Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Adults